Lies Told By Shadows
by That One Kidd
Summary: Death lingers... Townsville is in peril, even more so then the incedient with the BLACKLIGHT virus...  Sequel to "Three Colours of Salvation" READ THAT FIRST. Rated M for language, violence, and slight sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

_Nobodies POV_

She walks at a slow pace, her feet softly touching the grass, making no sound.

The stars twinkle above her, and the city is seemingly quiet in the distance behind.

She steps past the small stone emplacements, each one carved with a different name.

She stops, hesitantly, as she sees what she came here to see.

Slowly, sadly, she takes a few more steps forward.

She gazes at it, before gently dropping the flowers in her hand in front of it.

Unable to hold them back any longer, tears stream down her cheeks.

A cool night breezes sweeps past her, making her long orange hair flow, and her pink skirt flutter.

She falls to her knees and sobs, burying her face in her palms and completely disregarding the cold.

The night never seemed so quiet, and she never felt so alone as her gaze shifted back towards the tombstone.

The name forms on her lips as her eyes read it over.

Regaining herself she stands, and slowly floats away.

She stops for a moment and looks back at the stone obilisk one last time.

Carved in the rock, weathered and damaged from age, was a name she would never forget.

Alex Mercer.

Blossom turns and heads back for home...

Not to far away, in the same graveyard, a group of young teenagers laugh and joke as they drink their beers.

"Hold up you guys, I'm gonna take a piss!" One boy says, splitting away from the other four teens.

"Hurry back man, we still got two twelve packs to go through!" Another yells to him as he walks away.

The boy walks from the sight of his friends, and stands behind a tree.

He unzips his pants and starts to releave himself.

He is just rezipping his fly when the crackle of a twig being stepped on makes him jump.

Stopping, he listens closely. Hearing nothing he decides to call out.

"Johnny, is that you man?" He says shakily.

No voice replies to him, so he finishes zipping his pants and slowly walks out from behind the tree.

Nothing but tombstones greet his sight.

He gulps down the lump in his throat, and opens his mouth to speak.

"Is anyone th- MMPH!"

Back with the rest of the group, they start to get impatient.

"Where the fuck is he?" A blonde haired girl asks.

"Maybe he got lost on the way back?" A second girl with brown hair asks.

"It wouldn't suprise me. That stupid asshole's always getting lost." A boy in a black shirt replies.

The boy, feeling a presence that wasnt there a second ago, looks to his right.

Seeing a girl with long, raven coloured hair, he gasps. As does the rest of the group, obviously seeing this girl for the first time.

Her black hair hangs down in front of her eyes, but a sly grin is perched on her lips.

"Where the fuck... Do we know you?" The black shirted boy asks.

"No, probably not..." The girl begins, and looks up to reveal sparkling purple eyes.

"I'm Rachel. Nice to meet you."

"Uhhh, yeaaahh... Do you, like, need something Rachel?" The blonde haired girl asks, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow.

"Or will you leave us alone?"

Rachel tilts her head at the girl, and moves her hands from behind her back.

"That was quite rude. Why was it that you needed to be like that? I have not done anything to you." Rachel replies.

The brown haired girl gasps when she takes a good look at Rachels hand.

"Is that... Blood!" She asks.

Rachel looks to her hands, stained with red.

"Hmmm, so it is." She replies thoughtfully.

"Oh my god, are you okay!" A white shirted boy asks.

"Oh yes I'm fine, I'm afraid your friend is not though." Rachel replies easily, looking back towards the group with a thoughtful, careless gaze.

"What the fuck did you do!" The black shirted boy asks quickly, taking an angry step forward.

Rachels gaze floats over to him, and she tilts her head in a careless manner.

"I'm not quite sure what you mean. What were we talking about again?"

The white shirted boy grabs Rachels arm in frustration.

"Don't fucking play dumb with us." He hisses.

Rachel looks to the hand wrapped firmly around her arm, and then shifts her thoughtful gaze to the boys eyes.

"If you would be so kind, please remove your hand from my arm." She says gently.

"Shut the fuck up and tell me what you did to our friend!" The black shirted boy exclaimes.

Rachel looks over to him.

"I'm sorry to tell you, but your friend happens to be dead. If not then he should be soon, I don't believe anyone could last this long losing as much blood as he was." She states thoughtfully.

The white shirted boys grip tightens.

"What the fuck are you talking about! You killed him!" The black shirted boy yells.

Without looking away from the boy, Rachles hand shoots up and grabs the white shirted boys wrist.

With one easy movement, she twists her hand and snaps the bone. The boys scream mixes with the girls as they watch in terror.

Rachel turns and knees the white shirted boy in the stomach. He falls to his knees, and Rachel drives her hand through his throat.

Blood splashes out onto her frilled out black and white skirt.

When she pulls her hand back, the other three see its no longer a hand.

Protruding from Rachels wrist was a black, semi-transparent blade.

"Wh-wh-what the f-fuck...?" The blonde haired girl stutters, her face drained of colour.

Rachel looks over to her, and a small, sly smile crosses her lips.

Like ice thrown into a fire, Rachel melts into a black figure and fades into the darkness.

The remaining three teens are caught in a stunned silence.

"WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED!" The black shirted boy screams.

He turns to the blonde haired girl and begins to speak, but gasps instead.

The blonde haired girls mouth hangs open, and a thin stream of blood trickles from her mouth. She looks down at the black blade sticking out of her stomach.

Rachels eyes glimmer behind the girl, and suddenly the blonde haired girl is yanked into the shadows.

The white shirted boy takes a step back, fear making his breaths heavy.

The brown haired girl yelps as Rachel suddenly solidifies directly in front of her.

She grabs the girls throat, and tears it out. Blood splashes across her sadistic smile.

The girl drops, and Rachel turns to the boy.

He is unable to form words as Rachel glares at him.

Suddenly she bears down on him, her arm a long sword.

The blade slices through his neck, and severs his head.

It rolls along the grass, making it glisten with crimson.

Rachel melts again, and fades away into the night...


	2. Chapter 2

_Nobodies POV_

Blossom steps from the shower, water dripping to the tile floor and her orange hair clinging to her skin.

She wipes the condensation from the mirror and looks at herself. She stares deep into her own eyes, as if trying to read the mind of someone else.

She focuses and the virus ripples across her facial features. Black tendrils surge from her back and flow along her body.

In an instant they fade away, and her skin is smooth again.

Alex had given her his powers so long ago, when she and her sisters were still in high-school...

They're in college now, almost graduating. Almost 4 years...

Grabbing a light pink towel and wrapping it around herself, blossom steps from the bathroom and walks to her room.

She slips on pink panties and a bra, and pulls a pair of skinny jeans on. Putting on a pink and black shirt, she heads from her room.

The clock on her dresser blinks 5:47, illuminating the dark room in an eerie green glow.

Blossom stops just as she reaches her bedroom door.

She turns, sensing something amiss in the shadows...

She lets her eyes wander over the shapes in the darkness.

Still something doesn't feel right... So again she looks over the room, to hesitant to turn on the lights...

She shivers, a sudden chill shooting up her spine...

She sees nothing, and leaves.

Walking down the steps she stops. A noise behind her. Someone else on the stairs.

She turns to look, expecting Bubbles or Buttercup.

The shadows are all that greet her eyes.

A single breath comes out in a breaking shudder.

She closes her eyes, attempting to regain herself.

What was wrong with her this morning?

Opening her eyes, it seems as though the shadows around her quickly snap back into their original positions.

It cant be... It must be a trick of the light...

Blossom exhales and finishes her walk down the stairs. As she enters the living room, she chuckles at the sight on the couch.

Buttercup lay sleeping, and smiling, in Mitch Mitchelson's arms.

A thin Afghan was draped over them, and Mitch's arm was wrapped around Buttercups waist.

Ever since Buttercup and Mitch had started dating, Mitch had practically LIVED at the girls house.

Buttercup and him slept on the couch when he was over, which was damn near every day, leaving more room in the bed from Blossom and Bubbles.

BUBBLES!

Blossom had totally forgotten to wake her up! And she was even in the bedroom for so long!

Blossom trumps back up the stairs, but slows down halfway up as another cold chill slices through her.

She glances from side to side at the seemingly darkening shadows.

Quickening her pace she speed walks to the bedroom door.

It creeks open, and Blossom steps in.

Bubble's sleeping form, sprawled out over the entire bed, is outlined by the green of the alarm clock.

Blossom smiles at how cute her sister is, but it quickly fades and her eyes go wide as she realizes...

Something stands next to the bed, looking down on Bubbles.

He... She... IT, is silhouetted, and its features are unseen.

Suddenly the figure snaps its head up and stares directly at Blossom.

She gasps and shivers, primal fear coursing through her veins.

The being opens its mouth, a glowing purple hole, and a low droning noise fills her mind.

The drone becomes louder and soon it is an ear splitting, inhuman shriek echoing through her mind.

The very air around the screaming creature seems to ripple with static, as it mouth opens wider and wider.

Blossom squeezes her eyes shut, clenches her teeth, and slaps her palms over her ears in an attempt to make the scream stop.

Abruptly, and without warning, the shriek drops off.

Slowly, Blossom open her eyes.

Standing in front of her is a girl with long black hair hanging down in front of her eyes.

The girl looks up and her purple eyes Peirce through Blossoms soul for only a split second before she vanishes in a flash of brilliant purple.

Blossom stands there, stunned. She shakes her head trying to comprehend what had just happened.

Was...

Was she going crazy?

Things like this had been happening more and more...

Blossom dismisses it for the time being, and walks over to wake Bubbles.

"Bubbles? Hey... Bubbles, it's time to wake up! We have school today!" She says softly, shaking Bubbles shoulder.

Bubbles groans in objection and rolls over.

Blossom chuckles and crawls under the covers with Bubbles.

Only to find the blue sister to be naked.

Blossom rolls her eyes and slides her hand up Bubbles thigh, breathing up her neck as she moves her lips to Bubbles ear.

"Wake up Bubbles... It's time for school..." She whispers seductively, making circles on Bubbles upper thigh.

Bubbles giggles and moans slightly, and rolls over, snuggling her forehead against Blossoms.

"Blossom... I don't wanna..." She moans.

"But you have to Bubbles." Blossom whispers back.

Bubbles groans under her breath, thinking.

"Only if you give me a kiss." She says finally.

"And not a short one. A big, wet one sister dear."

Blossom sighs.

"Bubbles, you know I'm not bi-sexual." She states.

"Just one kiss Blossom? Otherwise I'll stay in bed all day." Bubbles threatens playfully.

Blossom mulls it over for a second, and sighs finally.

"Alright, fine."

Bubbles grins triumphantly, and rolls on top of Blossom.

"Yay! But we'll kiss on MY terms." She whispers.

Blossom rolls her eyes, just as Bubbles leans in and connects their lips.

Blossom kisses back, obeying her sisters commands, and is caught off guard when Bubbles pushes her tongue inside of Blossoms mouth.

They kiss for what seems like ages, when finally Bubbles pulls away.

She giggles. "How was that?"

Blossom rolls her eyes yet again. "Get off of me Bubbles." She says.

Bubbles giggles playfully and rolls off of Blossom.

Blossom stands, dusts herself off, and glares at Bubbles.

"Hurry up. We're gonna be late for school."

Blossom walks back down the stairs a few minutes later, with Bubbles close behind.

The smell of bacon and eggs meets there noses.

In the kitchen Mitch sits with a mug of coffee, and Buttercup hums over the stove.

"Morning girls." Mitch greets.

"G'morning Mitch!" Bubbles greets happily.

"You two sounded like you had fun last night." Blossom states, looking back and forth between her green sister and her sisters boyfriend.

Mitch's face heats into a blush and he stumbles over the words he tries to speak.

"Oh, shut up Blossom! Or no bacon for you!" Buttercup exclaims teasingly.

The four laugh, and a few minutes later they are eating their breakfast in the living room.

The news plays on the TV.

"The bodies of 5 teenagers were discovered this morning, deep inside HollowGrass cemetery. The teenagers had apparently been murdered sometime last night, and-"

In Blossoms sight, the screen flickers with static for an instant. But in that instant the girl with the purple eyes stood in front of the TV, and that ungodly wail echoed through Blossoms mind.

"-no one seems to know who the culprit is. No witnesses were on scene, and the bodies where discovered by the graveyards keeper. More information is coming to you, as we receive it. Now to sports, with-"

Blossom flicks off the TV, and looks to the others.

"I was in HollowGrass last night, visiting Alex's grave. How did I miss that..." She trails off, thinking and mentally scolding herself.

"It's a big cemetery, Blossom. I doubt even the three of us together would have realized it." Bubbles says comfortingly.

"Yeah, but still I-"

The girl with the purple eyes flashes in front of Blossoms face, a thoughtful, careless, sly grin perched on her lips.

Blossom put a hand to her head, and shakes it.

"You okay Bloss?" Buttercup asks.

"Yeah... fine." Blossom replies.

But truthfully Blossom wasn't fine. With all these visions of this purple eyed girl, Blossom had the sneaking suspition she was going insane...

"We should get to school."


	3. Chapter 3

**I've decided that this entire story is going to be third person. :D**

**Anyway, back to the story.**

Blossom stands with Mitch and her sisters, waiting for the first class to start. The students around her chatter to each other.

A major pain sparks through her head for an instant, and a flash of red dances across her vision.

She pinches the brim of her nose, trying to quell the pain.

"Hey, who's that?" Mitch asks, pointing down the hall behind Blossom.

Blossom turns, to see who he is talking about.

Her gaze falls upon the girl, as her face flashes across her sight.

Walking up the hall... Is the girl Blossom has been seeing in her hallucinations.

Suddenly the hall lights burst and fizzle out. Everyone around her vaporizes into ash, and the only ones in the hall are Blossom and the purple eyed girl.

A smile spreads across her face, and she begins to casually walk towards Blossom.

Blossom herself cannot bring her legs to run away, as lightning crackles up and down the hallway.

The shadows around her seem to lengthen, and Blossom swears she can her maniacal laughter in the distance.

The purple eyed girl draws closer to Blossom, and a low drone fills Blossoms mind.

"Blossom..."

A voice echos down the hall.

"Blossom...!"

The drone becomes a loud hum.

"Blossom!"

The hum becomes an unbearable shriek.

"I'M HERE FOR YOU!"

Suddenly everything snaps back into reality, and the shriek stops. The purple eyed girl stands with Blossom and her sisters.

"Hello!" Bubbles greets, smiling sweetly.

"Hello," The purple eyed girl greets with a thoughtful, careless tone. "I'm Rachel. It's nice to meet you all."

"Nice to meet you to, Rachel. I'm Bubbles!" Bubbles exclaims.

"I'm Buttercup. And this is-" Buttercup jabs her thumb at Blossom, but her pink eyed sister is already speedily floating down the hall.

"Blossom?"

Inside her class, Blossom is happy to be away from Rachel. She didn't totally understand what was happening, but because of her hallucinations she was planning on staying as far away from Rachel as possible!

The bell rings, signaling class to start.

Blossom sighs happily, closes her eyes and slumps back into her desk.

"Oh yes! Class, we have a new student today!" The teacher says.

Blossoms eyes fly open and she stares directly at Rachel.

Rachel stares right back at her.

In an instant the lights turn red and the rest of the students disappear.

Rachel grabs the side of the desk in front of her and throws it into the wall, causing it to shatter.

She instantly appears in front of Blossoms desk, and raises her hands above her head.

She brings them down and slams them onto the desk, and in the same second she does that she becomes enveloped in a black shroud, purple holes the only indication of eyes.

She opens her gaping purple mouth and lets loose an unnaturally loud scream right into Blossoms face.

Reality snaps back into focus, and everything is as it was.

"Hello, I'm Rachel."

Rachel's gaze lands on Blossom and stays there.

"It's going to be nice getting to know you all."

…

Buttercup sits in biology, leaning her chair back against the wall.

She hated biology with a passion.

"Can anyone tell me why the human skeleton only..."

Buttercup loses focus on the pointless jabber and her gaze wanders over the forest next to the school.

She snaps back to something amiss among the foliage, but she cant make out what it is.

She sets her chair back on all fours and focuses on whatever is among the trees.

She makes out...

A man. A tall man, wearing a black suit. She tries to focus on his face, thinking it is simply blurry from the distance, but she soon realizes something that fills her with utter horror.

The thing didn't have a face. Simply a smooth, bone white surface. It finally dons on her how tall the man really is.

He's TO tall, unnaturally tall. If she had to guess she would have said he was taller then the classroom ceiling.

And that was almost ten feet.

She stares at it, but the more she does so the more the icy grip of fear clutches at her heart.

Why was she so afraid? The man wasn't threatening her... She didn't understand. She felt like she should recognize this man, but she couldn't place why.

The man seemed as though he was merely a statue, never moving, it didn't even seem as though he was breathing.

Buttercup shudders, never breaking her gaze from the man.

"Buttercup!" The teacher calls, snapping Buttercup out of her trance.

She glances back to the spot where the man was, but he is no longer there.

"Daydreaming, Buttercup?" The teacher asks.

"Um... Can I ask you something?" Buttercup asks.

"I suppose."

"Do you know anything about a... A man?"

"Well, I am a biology teacher."

"I mean, not a normal man... He's... Way to tall to be normal. And really skinny, with ghost white skin, no face, and a black suit?"

"Hmmm, this seems a question more suited for your history teacher, but I have heard of such a thing."

"You have?"

"Yes. He dates back to hieroglyphics and cave drawings. His name... Is Der Ritter. But he is more commonly known as..."

"Sir?"

"The Slenderman..."


End file.
